


“ i love you ”

by angsty_lil_boi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Denmark (Hetalia), Fluff, Gay Sex, Iceland, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsty_lil_boi/pseuds/angsty_lil_boi





	“ i love you ”

Emil was lying on the Dane's bed, being pressed into the mattress. He felt hot breath tickling his skin, a wet tongue moving across his pale skin. Matthias hovered above him, his hands meeting Emil's right beside the younger's head. Their lips met, chapped against soft. It was short though, Matthias having broken away to quickly take off his own clothes.

Emil watched, violet eyes completely engrossed. Soon, the Dane was done. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand, preparing both himself and Emil. After a few moments, he entered the Icelander. Quiet moans and short pants escaped his lips, it had been a while since they'd last done this. Matthias started off with slow, steady thrusts. After a while, he went faster. Not long after that, they both came undone. “I love you.. ” Matthias whispered as he laid down next to Emil. “ I love you too, ya big dork. ” He replied, feeling himself get pulled to a bare chest. Emil smiled slightly, closing his eyes. 

They both fell asleep, but Emil awoke alone the next morning. 

He smelled something cooking and hummed, slowly getting up. He groaned softly, pain jutting up his spine. He ignored it though, and made his way to the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, Emil. ” Matthias cooed, seeing the Icelandic male sit down at the table.

The End.


End file.
